By Nature
by WholeLotofNope
Summary: SilMil era. Curiosity. Passionate. Arrogance. Loyalty. Mischievous. These five traits bring about an interesting turn of events for Prince Endymion and his Shitennou.
1. Curiosity

This is my first Sailor Moon story, so please be gentle. It will be the first in a series of one-shots taking place in the SilMil era. These stories are for mature audiences only!

Please enjoy! Feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own Calena the hand maiden.

* * *

 **By Nature: Curiosity  
**

Mercurians were curious by nature.

Of course, he didn't know that, though by no fault of his own. At least, not one that he knew of.

She was always cold and rigid around him. He assumed that her whole damned race was nothing but frigid prudes. So, it came as quite the shock to him when he stumbled into his private chambers, a hand maiden half naked in his arms, to find her perched on his desk.

Her short blue hair was the same as always, but her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like the gem that shared their color. The matching dress she wore had a halter top, with a slit traveling down from just below her breasts to expose her navel. It stopped at her knees, exposing her bare feet.

The hand maiden, noticing his sudden stillness, turned her head just enough to see the planetary princess. "Oh," she said, breathless. Turning back to him, she asked, "Should I go?"

His mind was made up the second she arched one blue eyebrow at him. "No," he growled, green eyes flashing. "She can go."

Ducking his head, he once again claimed the maiden's lips with his own in a heated kiss, all the while guiding her toward his bed. After fumbling with the last button, she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and ran her fingers down his bare chest. He groaned, quickly freeing her of what remained of her clothing as she reached for the button of his pants. As they tumbled onto the bed, all clothing forgotten on the floor, he realized that the princess had not left. Instead, she slid off of the desk and moved to the end of the bed, wrapping her hands around one of the fours posts and tilting her head to one side as she watched.

He tried his best to ignore her, trailing kisses down the maiden's body until his face was between her thighs. The noises he was eliciting from the woman before him were helping a great deal in that regard. When he slipped his tongue into her, she gave a delightful gasp. What he couldn't see was that her eyes snapped open, immediately locking on to the figure beside the bed. A light blush covered the maiden's cheeks as she watched the princess watch the man giving her so much pleasure. When his motions increased in speed, she bit down hard on her bottom lip and shook her head once. Those gem colored eyes locked onto her honey colored ones, and she watched as understanding danced through them, making them shine.

"Slow down."

He stopped altogether, glaring up at the woman watching. "Pardon?"

"She wants you to slow down. I imagine she dare not tell you due to your rank."

His glare didn't soften as he turned it on the woman lying in his bed. "Well?" he demanded to know if she was right. She bit down hard enough to draw blood from her lip, but did not dare speak her mind. When his glare returned to the princess, her eyes followed. "She seems reluctant to confirm."

The sneer in his voice didn't seem to phase her. "Shall I show you?"

The glare was replaced by a look of complete and utter shock. "What?"

At the exact same time, the maiden released her bottom lip and nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

His head snapped around so fast he cracked his neck, green eyes wide. The maiden's face flushed a deep red as the princess gracefully crawled onto the bed. She gently nudged the shocked man to the side and lowered her head. The instant that she curled her tongue inside of the woman, honey eyes fluttered closed as she gasped. When she slowly began sucking on her clit while simultaneously curling her tongue in and out, hands wound themselves tightly in her hair.

He watched the princess continue her slow ministrations, watched the maiden clutch desperately at blue hair. All the while, his erection was slowly becoming unbearable. The last string of patience he had was severed when the princess slid two fingers into the maiden, her mouth continuing its slow torture, causing the maiden to cry out.

His hand was pumping up and down his cock before her cry faded. He closed his eyes, imagining it was a pale, slender hand working his erection. Better yet, he imagined that talented mouth at work, a thought that had him groaning.

As the maiden's moans and whines became more frequent, the more he wanted to be included. When he felt himself growing close to release, he stopped and reached forward, gently pulling back on one pale shoulder.

The maiden whimpered and squirmed at the loss of the mouth and hand that had her so close to release.

He had planned on slipping between the maiden's legs and fucking her until they both found release, but then he'd looked into those sapphire eyes. They were so dark with the lust he could clearly see in them that they were almost black.

His gaze flickered for a second between the two women, before the princess spoke. "Go ahead," she said, nodding toward the maiden as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. "I can wait."

He groaned, pulling her into a heated kiss that held the promise of more. The taste of the maiden still on her tongue incensed him. Breaking away, he turned his attention on the maiden. With one thrust, he was fully inside of her, and she rewarded him with a loud cry. The ruffling of silk alerted him to the fact that the princess had moved. Glancing up, he found that she was now resting against the pillows beside the maiden. It was the ends of her dress bunched in one hand at her waist that drew his attention, her other hand slipping into black lace panties.

He muttered a string of curses as he closed his eyes, because by the Gods that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and increased his rhythm. He knew it wasn't fair, wanting to be done with the woman beneath him so that he could focus on _her_ , but from the moment she'd slid onto his bed, he'd wanted nothing more than to hear her scream his name. No, that was a lie. From the day he'd met her, all prim and proper as she stood beside her princess, he'd wanted her. Out of control and disheveled.

A hand grasped one of his shoulders and his eyes shot open. The woman beneath him threw her head back, the fist of her other hand between her teeth to keep her from screaming. Any other night and that would have been enough to drive him over the edge. This night, however, his gaze had to wander to the other woman in his bed. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted just slightly, and her hand moved feverishly underneath the black lace.

Her tongue darted out to once more run across her lower lip, and he pulled out of the maiden seconds before he came. She was breathing heavy, but she was quick to sit up.

"You can rest," he told her, fighting to keep his eyes on her. "If you need to."

"Thank you," she breathed, as she stood on legs that felt like they were about to give. "I really should be getting to my own chambers, though."

He managed to wait until she had slipped her bodice over her head and gathered the rest of her clothing. As soon as the door closed behind her, he lunged forward, grabbing the princess by the waist and pulling her to him. A giggle escaped her lips and he froze, looking down at her in wonder. His eyes narrowed seconds later at the wicked grin that slowly spread across her lips. Slowly, she lifted her hand, the one she'd been stimulating herself with, and wrapped her lips around the tips of her middle and ring fingers. When she sucked them farther into her mouth and made a low sound of approval at their taste, he growled.

Her dress landed in a heap on his floor after he impatiently tugged it over her head. Those tantalizing black lace panties followed, and he was thrusting into her. So eager he was to be inside of her, that he didn't register the brief resistance until he was fully in. He froze above her, not one muscle moving.

"Why are you stopping?" she hissed, her eyes full of irritation.

"You're a virgin," he whispered, his own eyes wide as he stared down at her.

She rolled her eyes. " _Was_ ," she emphasized, "and only in the most technical sense."

"But," he paused, mind reeling. "Earlier. You seemed to know what you were doing."

"I did know what I was doing!" she snapped, her irritation growing. "Just because I've never been with a _man_ does not mean I've never been in _someone's_ bed!"

It took a full minute for the implications of that sentence to sink in. "Dear Goddess," he moaned, leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

She made a rather enticing noise deep in her throat and wiggled her hips. That was all it took for him to place one hand on her hip, pushing her down into the bed as he slowly pulled out. As he set a steadily increasing pace, she reached up to tug the tie the held his pale blond hair in its signature low ponytail. Once his curls were free, she was quick to tangle her hands in them.

His mouth left hers to explore the soft skin of her neck. She let her head fall back, giving him better access. The hand that had been holding her down moved to slip her leg onto his shoulder. The sensation from the new angle pulled a stream of hurried Mercurian from her lips as she arched against him. That, combined with her fingernails lightly scratching his scalp, was almost enough to send him over the edge.

The speed and force of his thrusts increased until he was sure he had to be hurting her. She didn't complain. At least, it didn't sound like she was complaining, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't speak Mercurian. Her hands suddenly gripped his shoulders tight, her nails digging into him. She arched against him again, even as he felt her tightening around him. Then, at the peak of her orgasm, came the moment that brought about his own.

"Zoicite!"

She didn't scream, but hearing his name pass her lips in a breathless gasp was just as good. Maybe better, he decided as he collapsed beside her. They didn't move for a while, her reveling in the feel of her orgasm, him reveling in the feel of her.

Then he rolled over onto his side, his eyes lightening back to the green of new spring leaves. He draped an arm across her stomach and smirked. "Do I get to hear about the woman who taught you how to steal innocent hand maidens from lonely kings?"

She laughed, a sound not unlike the silver bells that rang around Yule season, and he knew that whatever had caused her frosty disposition toward him was no more. "I have not stolen anyone."

He snorted. "I highly doubt that after tonight I'm going to be able to coax Calena back into my bed unless you are with me."

There it was again. That wicked little grin that, had he been asked earlier that day, he would've sworn she wasn't capable of. "I suppose I'll just have to visit frequently then."

"Damn right you will," he growled before capturing her lips with his.

This time was slower, less frenzied. Multiple times he brought her to the edge, only to stop until she came back down. Until he didn't need to speak Mercurian to know what she was saying, the pleading tone in her voice telling him enough. That was his undoing, and he didn't stop until they both tumbled over the edge.

He managed to get the bed sheets over them before they drifted into the realm of Morpheus, arms and legs intertwined.

She was gone when he awoke in the morning.


	2. Passionate

Here is the second installment of By Nature! For those who didn't catch on, the first was Mercury and Zoisite. Here is Mars and Jadeite!

I own nothing. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **By Nature: Passionate**

Martians were passionate by nature.

He unknowingly invoked that passion. To the point where she knew that if she acted on it, she would consume him. So she kept her distance, as much as she could.

Which is why she couldn't possibly fathom what compelled her to acquiesce to his request for a dance. That was a lie. She knew exactly what compelled her. It was the same reason her passion for him was so overwhelming. It wasn't the only thing she felt for him.

As he twirled her around the dance floor, she was immensely grateful that his uniform did not allow any skin to skin contact. His gloved hand resting on the bare flesh of the small of her back was distracting enough as it was.

"Thank you for the dance."

She did her best to ignore the reaction her body had to his voice. "You're welcome."

"You're looking very lovely tonight." A teasing grin graced his lips, and something tightened low in her abdomen. "That gown is quite alluring."

"Serenity picked it out," she murmured, pointedly not looking him in the eyes.

He leaned in close to her ear, to whisper his next words. "I do believe every man in this room is jealous of me in this moment."

"Not all of them," she breathed, heart beating erratically in her chest at his close proximity.

He chuckled. Heat pooled between her thighs. "Most of them, then," he amended, pulling back.

That's when it happened. Someone bumped into her from behind. A drunken giggle and apology followed, but the damage was done. His hands fell on her hips to steady her. Her hands went to the back of his neck. Bare fingers brushed against the soft hair at his nape. Her eyes shot up, violet colliding with blue, and her passion raged.

She saw the confusion flood his eyes as she tugged his head down. She didn't see the flicker of surprise when she sought his lips out in a hungry kiss, because she'd closed hers. She didn't see the fire ignite in his eyes right before they closed and he returned her kiss.

She felt his arms slip around her waist. She felt him pull her flush against him. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. Her hands moved to tangle themselves in his short, dark blond curls. She continued to kiss him as if she couldn't get enough.

He pulled away suddenly. Her eyes snapped open to find his wide in shock. Confusion flitted through her mind, but only for a second. It had pushed aside her passion just enough for her to feel it. That tell-tale tingling that alerted her to his ability. Then her eyes widened, but in horror.

Misunderstanding, he stuttered, "I-I didn't mean to…"

She gave an imperceptible shake of her head. Sliding her hands down to his chest, she pushed away. He tried to keep her in his arms, but he reacted seconds too late. She was already weaving through the other dancers, heading for the doors that led out into the gardens. He was quick to follow.

She dashed through the gardens, the skirt of her crimson gown bunched in her hands to avoid it dragging on the ground. She didn't stop until she reach a corner where a large tree resided. She took deep, calming breathes, trying to slow her racing heart. He knew. He'd heard her thoughts.

"I honestly didn't mean to do that."

She spun around, raven hair flying around her as she did. He looked calm, but she could see the nervous look in his eyes. "I know."

She did know. Her carefully constructed mental barriers had fallen. Her mind had all but screamed to his. It hadn't been his fault.

"Choose what?"

"What?"

"You kept thinking it. Over and over, like a mantra. That you had to stop, had to let me choose."

She sucked in a breath. "You're more than likely not going to like it."

Two strides brought him within a foot of her. "Tell me anyway."

Both his voice and eyes were soft, encouraging. The words tumbled out of her lips before she could stop them. "The passion of a Martian can range anywhere from a soft burn to an uncontrollable fire. At the high end of that spectrum, it takes every ounce of our being to just barely manage it. I…," she paused there, not quite ready to admit failure. Instead, she said, "If this continues, I will consume you. All of you. I won't be truly satisfied until I do."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. "This is why you've been avoiding me." She nodded, forcing her eyes to remain on his. "What's the other choice?"

She ignored the sharp pain in her heart as she answered. "I will return to the moon."

He frowned. "What would happen the next time you visited?"

She shook her head. "You misunderstand. I wouldn't come back."

"As in, indefinitely?"

"It would be the only way."

He stepped forward, leaving a breath of space between them. "You were thinking something else earlier."

She clenched her fists at his closeness, keeping herself from reaching out. "What was it?" she asked, and she was happy to hear that her voice didn't waver.

He bent his head to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. When he straightened, a blush was forming over her cheeks. He chuckled.

"That's the first time I've seen you blush."

"I-I..," she stuttered, but she couldn't think of anything to say. So she averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at him.

"It's true, then? That's why you would consume me?"

Her answer was a breath of a whisper. "Yes."

He was quiet for a moment. Her heart pounded in her chest. She still avoided looking at him. "Don't you want to know what I choose?" His tone was low and tantalizing.

Her eyes sought his of their own accord, and she knew what his choice was. They were like twin blue flames, burning hotter than even the fires of Mars. There was something else in them as well, something she couldn't quite name. This time when their lips met, she wasn't sure who moved first. Her hands once again tangled themselves in his hair. His hands slipped around to cup her ass, hauling her up against him. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, the skirt of her gown rode up and the slit on its left side ripped all the way up to her waist.

He stumbled forward until her back hit the hard bark of the tree, her hair the only barrier between the two. His hips rocked into hers. She bit down on his bottom lip. He growled low in his throat. One of his hands slipped in between her legs, two fingers pushing aside her panties before slipping into her. She moaned into his mouth and arched her back. One hand left his hair to reach for his belt. It didn't take her long to unfasten it.

"You've done that before," he accused, but his tone was light.

Her eyelids fluttered as he curled the fingers inside of her. It took her a minute to find her voice. "I've had other lovers."

"Did you consume any of them?" There was that teasing grin. His fingers uncurled and curled again.

She knew he already knew the answer. "No," she answered anyway, slipping her hand into his pants.

His fingers flexed when her hand wrapped around his erection, pulling it free of its confines. Ever so slowly, she began to stroke him, applying just the right amount of pressure. He groaned, his fingers starting to move in time with her hand. His forehead rested against hers, their heavy breaths mingling between them.

It wasn't long before his fingers weren't enough for her. "Jadeite," she moaned, arching her back again. "Now."

He didn't have to ask what she meant. He already knew. He slid his fingers out of her as she moved her hands to his shoulders. Using that leverage to give him a better angle, she cried out when he entered her. His head dropped into the crook of her neck as he groaned. His hands grasped the tops of her thighs, supporting her as he moved in and out.

One of her arms slipped around his neck, giving her the stability to rock her hips in time with his. Her other hand once again found it's way into his hair as his lips found a particularly sweet spot on her neck to torment. Her low hum of approval and her teeth lightly nipping at his ear lobe caused his speed to increase.

He managed to hold off his own orgasm until he felt her muscles constricting around him. His name tumbled from her lips in a gasp as she arched against him. He buried his face in her hair, his breathing ragged. Neither of them moved for a few minutes.

He slowly pulled out, causing her to gasp, and sat her back on her feet. The only noise made was the ruffling of clothing as they made themselves presentable again. A soft groan caused him to look up from fastening his belt. She was examining the now risqué slit in her gown that showed off one long, pale leg and a glimpse of red lace.

His mouth went dry. Forgetting his belt, he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him seconds before he teleported them to his private chambers. His gloves were discarded on the floor, quickly followed by his cape. His hands went to unhook her dress while she made quick work of the buttons on his jacket. Her gown pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in nothing but a pair of red lace panties. He managed to kick off his boots before she pushed his pants down around his ankles.

A wicked gleam entered her eyes, a sultry smile donning her lips as she pushed him backward. His knees hit something soft and he fell back onto his bed. She knelt in front of him and slipped her mouth over the head of his cock. His head fell back as his eyes closed. He tangled one hand in her hair, the other tightly clutching the edge of the bed. She worked him deep into her throat before pulling back, her tongue massaging gently just below the head.

"Gods," he moaned as she continued her ministrations. When a soft hand cupped his balls, slowly starting to massage them, he nearly came undone.

Right before his orgasm hit, she pulled away. His noise of protest died on his lips as she stood up, sliding her panties down her legs as she did so. She placed a leg on either side of his on the bed, straddling him. One arm slipped around her waist while his other hand guided him to her entrance. She rocked her hips forward, taking him all in one motion. His other arm joined the one around her waist, tightening his hold on her as his lips closed around one of her nipples.

She gasped, arching her back to give him better access. Her fingers laced together at the back of his neck. She rocked her hips against his. He moved to show the same attention to her other breast. She hummed low in her throat. Tugging on his hair, she pulled his mouth away from her chest to claim it with her own. This kiss was slow and sensual, and she poured all her emotions into it. He returned it in equal measure, arms tightening even further around her. She whispered something in Martian against his lips, right before she climaxed. His own followed close behind.

His lips sought hers in a tender kiss before they pulled away from each other, moving underneath the bed covers. She snuggled into his chest as his arms once again wrapped around her. She would be gone before sunlight streamed through the window.


	3. Arrogance

Third installment! Jupiter and Nephrite!

Again, I own nothing!

* * *

 **By Nature: Arrogance**

Jovians were arrogant by nature.

Hers was limited. Even with the ability to converse with the stars, he didn't know that. So, her arrogance infuriated and frustrated him. Infuriated because she was of the mindset that she was above men. She had bested the strongest of his warriors time and again. Frustrated because despite all that, he wanted her.

He was currently in the training room, taking out his frustrations on one of the many wooden dummies. Having taken abuse for the past thirty minutes, it was starting to splinter. One well placed punch with a rush of power behind it shattered it, sending pieces of wood flying throughout the room.

"Frustrated much?"

He turned to face the owner of that voice, cinnamon colored eyes narrowing. She was leaning against the locked cage of dull weapons used for sparring. Emerald green eyes flashed, like the lightening she controlled, in amusement.

"Don't you have a princess to find?" he snapped.

She pushed off of the cage and walked towards him. His irritation helped to keep his eyes from roaming over the dark green leather that hugged her prominent curves. "She's found. Mars is with her right now."

He felt a rare sense of smugness that he usually didn't around the Jovian princess. She obviously didn't know about the Martian princess and his brother. He made sure not to let it show, though. "What are you doing here?"

She arched one perfectly sculpted auburn eyebrow. "I was bored, so I figured I'd work out for a bit."

"The room's taken right now." He really didn't care if his tone was a bit harsher than necessary.

She moved close enough that the cold silver armor that covered her breasts brushed against his bare chest. He didn't give her the pleasure of shivering. "I think it's big enough that we can share." She smirked then, a slow, smug, infuriating stretch of her lips. "Unless I'll be too much of a distraction."

He glowered at her. "The only distraction you are is the kind that induces anger."

Her smirk only grew. "Then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll even give you a wide berth." With that, she moved away from him, the swing of her hips making the straps of leather and armor that made up her skirt dance around her thighs.

He muttered a curse under his breath, tearing his eyes away from her ass as he turned to another wooden dummy. He threw a punch powered by sheer anger into its chest. The sound of wood cracking was drowned out by the sound of metal hitting the floor. He knew what it was without having to look. Circling the dummy to attack its back with a well placed kick, he looked anyway.

Her armor was now in a neat pile on the floor. She was currently working loose the straps that held her leather top in place. When it fell to the ground, the punch that should have landed on the side of the dummy's head missed. She was a bit more endowed than that leather revealed. He returned his concentration to the dummy, landing a hard hit to its side as he mentally berated himself.

He blatantly refused to acknowledge the grunts coming from behind him. Even more so, he was adamant that they had no affect on him. His body didn't get that message, however, and happily reacted to the noises. It didn't taken nearly as long for this dummy to cave under his hits.

"You're going to destroy all of them at this rate," an amused voice said from behind him. "Perhaps you should take out your anger on something that can actually fight back."

He whipped around to glare at her. "Are you suggesting I take it out on _you_?"

She moved her arms behind her head as she walked to the middle of the room. The dark green, sleeveless shirt rose to show off a strip of skin above matching cloth shorts. If they could even be called shorts, seeing as they stopped just under her ass. He was glad he'd worn a pair of baggy, cotton pants so that his reaction to her clothing, or lack thereof, wasn't noticeable.

"I _am_ the cause for your anger, aren't I?" she asked, smug grin dancing on her lips.

His eyes flashed. "Fine," he growled, wanting to wipe that grin off her face. He moved to the center of the room as well, opposite her.

She brought her arms down into a defense stance. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. She waited for him to make the first move. He did. He lunged at her, a hit aimed at her right side. She side-stepped, easily blocking his attack with one hand. She brought the other around to catch him in the back. He was prepared for that, twisting to catch her fist before it connected. Using her captured limb as leverage, he flipped her over his shoulder. She landed with a satisfying thud on her back.

He backed away as she flipped back onto her feet, no longer grinning. This in turn brought about his own smirk. She spun on one foot, extending her other leg out in a kick. He caught her by the ankle. She pushed off the ground, twisting in the air. He leaned back, swiftly dodging the kick aimed at the side of his head. He let go of her. She landed on her hands and one foot, stomach down. Glancing over her shoulder, she swept his feet out from under him with her other foot. He landed on his back with a grunt.

She was on top of him before he could react, his wrists in her hands as she slammed them onto the floor above his head. The cloth covering her breasts brushed against his chest every time she took a breath. His eyes grew dark with lust. A flash of uncertainty entered hers. It surprised him, and he made a decision in that moment.

He lifted his head to close the miniscule distance between their lips. Her eyes went wide. Her hands let go of his wrists to press against his chest. Now free, one hand reached up to cup the back of her neck. His kiss was gentle, but he wouldn't let her pull away. Slowly, she returned it, eyes fluttering closed.

His other hand snaked around her waist, holding her tight against him as he rolled them over. She gasped at the feel of his erection pressed against her. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her hands convulsed against his chest. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She'd only ever experienced pleasure at her own hands. This was unknown territory for her.

Fighting, being treated like just another warrior, one of the guys, that's what she was used to. No man had ever looked at her in any other way than as a fighter. Despite the fact that she had desperately wanted a few to do so.

His lips left hers and moved to brush against her ear. "It would seem that I lied," he murmured, his voice deeper than normal. A shiver ran down her spine.

"How's that?" Her voice was surprisingly steady.

"I am distracted," he answered, and she could hear the grin in his voice, "but anger is definitely not what I'm feeling right now."

She felt her cheeks burn with the force of her blush. She sucked in a breath as she opened her eyes, before saying, "You should probably know that I've never done this before."

He pulled back just enough to look down at her, his eyes filled with shock. "What?" She squirmed underneath his gaze. He groaned, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. "Be still," he forced out through clenched teeth, a hint of a warning in his tone.

She froze, eyes widening again. "Sorry," she whispered.

"How the hell have you never done this before?" His teeth were no longer clenched, but his eyes remained closed and his voice was rough.

She sighed and closed her eyes, body drooping ever so slightly. He finally opened his, pulling back a little to study her. She never looked as small as she did in that moment. So delicate and fragile and, he realized with a start, defeated. "No one's ever really wanted me that way."

"But you're coy and so damned sure of yourself."

Her eyes opened and she gave him an exasperated look. "It's easy to play coy when you know all you're going to get for it is a friendly punch on the arm or amused chuckles."

"Maybe so," he said after a moment of thought, "but surely you garner different reactions when you're not in your battle gear."

She tilted her head to one side, confusion furrowing her brow. "What do you mean?" He blinked slowly, before letting his gaze travel down to her chest, then back up to her eyes. Her blush flared back to life. "Oh," she said softly. "Not really, no. Venus says it's because I intimidate men, even when I'm not trying to."

"You don't intimidate me," he informed her.

"No," she said, something low in her abdomen tightening almost painfully. "It seems I do not."

He lowered his head so that his lips were a breath away from hers. "Do you want this to continue?"

Her blush deepened and her answer came out barely above a whisper, but he heard it. "Yes."

He captured her lips in another gentle kiss. His fingers teased the skin at the edge of her shirt. She arched into his touch, her hands studying the smooth planes of his chest. His hand slid underneath her shirt as his lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck. At the same moment his fingers softly flicked her nipple, he lightly nipped the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

A gasp escaped her lips as one hand slipped between the nape of his neck and the band holding his long, brown hair back, her fingernails lightly grazing his scalp. Her other hand hit the floor beside her, fingers spread wide, and she used it as momentum to push her hips up to meet his. He groaned, pushing her shirt up over her breasts so that his mouth could replace his fingers. He used his now free hand to push her hips back down before his teeth grazed her nipple. She whimpered, pushing hard against his hand.

His hand moved from her hip to her stomach, still managing to hold her down. He slid it lower, not stopping when he encountered the fabric of her shorts. When he slipped two fingers inside of her, he groaned into the side of her breast. She was already incredibly wet. She cried out, her fingers flexing against the floor. As he starting working her with his fingers, curling them upon every thrust, a litany of Jovian past her lips. She removed her hand from his hair, it hitting the floor as well, as her hips started rocking in time with his hand. He trailed kisses over to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention he gave the other.

One thought flitted through her otherwise pleasantly blank mind. This was much preferred over pleasuring herself. She didn't realize she'd said that out loud until he groaned again, his mouth leaving her breast to whisper in her ear. "By the Gods, woman, must you be so damned wanton?"

She was going to respond with something witty, honestly, but he chose that moment to circle her clit with his thumb. Her back arched completely off of the floor, her head and hands her only support. A particularly vulgar Jovian word slipped past her clenched teeth. He chuckled, a low, deep sound that pushed her over the edge. Her scream was drown out by the loud clap of thunder that sounded overhead.

His pulled his fingers out as he watched her slowly recover from her orgasm. With each breath she took, her breasts jiggled delightfully. Her eyelids fluttered over emerald eyes darkened to pine green. Her back rested on the floor once again.

She was the one to pull her shirt over her head. She shimmied her shorts down her legs while he removed his pants. He leaned down to kiss her as he slipped inside of her. She moaned into his kiss. As he slowly began to rock his hips, she wrapped her enticingly long legs around his waist, pulling him deeper with each thrust.

When his tempo increased, he slipped his arms under her legs before his hands returned to the ground on either side of her shoulders. Her knees were now hooked on his elbows, the new position giving him the chance to thrust deeper. She gasped, her hands moving to help hold her legs in place. It wasn't long before their orgasms came, his right behind hers.

He moved to lay beside her, gathering her to his chest. "I'm surprised no one's come in looking for us yet."

"I'm not sure I would've noticed if they had," she admitted, eyes closed.

His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, and she relished in the feel of it. They lay there for a moment, listening to the sound of rain hitting the roof. Then, slowly, they pulled away from each other to don their clothing once more.

When she left, after placing a chaste kiss on his lips and gathering her armor, the rain left with her.


	4. Loyalty

Fourth installment! Venus and Kunzite!

Okay, I know that people, maybe not everyone, were expecting this characteristic to be Endymion/Serenity. I have my reasons for making it Venus/Kunzite. Some of which I briefly touched on. Basically, it's because my take on Venus is a bit different than most. The next chapter will also reveal some reasons as to why it played out this way.

I own nothing! Please enjoy!

* * *

 **By Nature: Loyalty**

Venetians were loyal by nature.

Her loyalty came in many forms. He knew of a few of those forms. Tonight, he would learn of one more.

She slipped into the room, softly shutting the door behind her. Her hands were trapped between the soft silk of her dress and the hard wood of the door as she remained leaning back against it. Determined eyes the blue of a clear summer sky locked with silver ones that showed just a hint of confusion.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, his usual stoic expression in place.

"There is," she informed him, her desire mingling with the determination in her eyes.

He frowned. "Did you not inform more than one nobleman mere hours ago that 'Venetians are not common whores'?"

She wasn't offended. He was only quoting her exact words back to her. "I did, and we are not."

"Yet here you are, in the private chambers of a man."

She arched one golden eyebrow. "First, just because I am a woman doesn't mean I have to be attracted to a man. We do not discriminate. Second, I was speaking the truth. Venetians are not common whores, despite what most people seem to think. We do not take lovers lightly, and rarely have more than two our entire lives."

"Lore would have us believing that your people gladly seduce anyone they are drawn to."

"I'm well aware of what your lore says about my people. According to your lore, the number of lovers I've had is well into the hundreds."

He was silent as he studied her. She had not moved from the door, had not sauntered over to better seduce him. Though lore stated that this was something that came second nature to Venetians, she seemed fairly hesitant. This realization brought forth his next question. "Have you had any lovers?"

"One," she informed him.

Any other man would have missed the flash of pain that haunted her eyes. He didn't. "What happened?"

It was because his voice was softer than she'd ever heard it, because he genuinely looked concerned, that she answered. "I thought he understood the loyalty of a Venetian, that he didn't think what everyone else did. I was wrong."

He shifted ever so slightly, bringing himself a tiny bit closer to her. She noticed, but did not react. "I don't understand the loyalty of a Venetian," he admitted.

"Would you like to?"

It was a question with a double entendre, he knew. He took a full step toward her this time. "My duty to my Prince will always come first."

"I would never make you choose," she informed him.

He took another step. "You are bound to your princess."

She smiled at that. "I am only bound to Serenity until she weds and takes on the mantle of Queen. While I may stay by her side afterward if I so wish, it will not be necessary. She will have more than enough power to protect herself."

It was in that moment that he knew what she had left unsaid minutes before. She would never make him choose, because she would. When the time came, she would choose him. Before she could register that he had moved, his lips were on hers, his hands entangled in her golden hair. It didn't take her long to respond to his kiss, pushing away from the door so that she could free her hands. She was quick to unfasten the buttons of his jacket so that she could slide her hands over his bare chest.

His hands moved away from her hair to slide the thin straps of her dress over the curve of her shoulders. Her hands dropped to her sides briefly to allow the dress to pool at her feet, revealing that she wore nothing underneath. When she raised them to push his jacket off of his shoulders, he caught them in his own hands. Confusion fluttered through her eyes as she opened them. They widened when she caught the wicked gleam in his. Using his hold on her wrists, he gently pushed her back against the door before dropping to his knees.

She watched as he trailed soft kisses down her abdomen. When his mouth found the bundle of nerves between her legs, she whimpered, her eyes falling closed. When his tongue slid inside of her, she gasped, her head falling back against the door. His hands left her wrists, one moving to lift her right leg to rest on his shoulder. The other moved to aide his mouth in her slow torture. Free once again, one of her hands found its way into his silver-white hair while the other grasped at the door above her head.

Soft whimpers and moans fell from her lips as the pace of his ministrations increased. Her back arched as her hand flexed against the door. An explosion of white behind her eyelids accompanied the cry that passed her lips when her orgasm hit. His eyes were quick to move to her face, watching the look of rapture that appeared there.

He stood up, quick to discard his jacket as he did so. His arms slipped around her waist, hoisting her up against him. Blue eyes fluttered open slowly as he carried her over to the bed. He gently deposited her onto the silk sheets, pausing to take in the contrast of her, golden and pale, against the dark grey. She watched as he quickly discarded his pants before joining her.

She tasted herself on his tongue when he kissed her, and found she rather liked it. Her arms slipped around his neck so that she could pull him down with her as she lay back against his pillows. His hands moved over her body in gentle caresses. She moaned into his mouth and arched against him when he entered her, pulling him deeper.

His thrusts were slow and agonizingly pleasurable. She whimpered his name against his lips, and felt his answering grin. Her eyes shot open to see that wicked gleam in his once more. He was deliberately keeping a slow pace, and it was no doubt doing exactly what he intended. It was driving her insane.

He arched one eyebrow as he watched her eyes narrow. Before he could think on what she was planning, she surprised him by using a move he'd seen her perform in training to roll them over. She was now on top, him still inside of her, smirking down at him as her hands rested against his chest. Her hips rolled forward, the sensation making him groan. Her smirk turned into a wide grin as she set an erratic pace, speeding up and slowing down at random intervals.

Until it was him that was fighting off insanity, eyes closed and fingers digging tightly into her hips. She would have bruises there tomorrow, but she didn't care. This time, she didn't slow her pace, her hips rolling forward faster and harder than before. Her fingernails bit into the flesh of his chest as her orgasm hit, his name falling from her lips in a low moan. His body shuddered with his own orgasm as she collapsed on top of him.

They remained that way for quite a few minutes. So long, in fact, that when she slowly slipped off of him, he grew hard once more. She suddenly found herself on her knees and elbows. He entered her from behind and she buried her face into one of the pillows, stifling the moan that passed her lips. Her hands clutched desperately at the edge of the pillow as one of his hands slipped around her waist, traveling down her stomach until his fingers circled her clit. His thrusts grew faster and harder, drawing louder gasps and moans from her.

Her release came with an intensity that had her screaming into the pillow, his own following close behind. As he moved to lay beside her, he wrestled the covers up over them. She snuggled into his side, murmuring something in Venetian as she drifted off to sleep. Running his fingers through her hair as he closed his eyes, he made a mental note to look up the meaning of the words the next morning.

He knew he would wake up alone.


	5. Mischievous

Woo! Hooray for days off! Though, most of this wrote itself, so it wasn't terribly hard.

This one is also quite a bit longer than the others, but there is a reason for that.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It is much appreciated!

I own nothing! Please enjoy the final installment of By Nature! Endymion and Serenity!

* * *

 **By Nature: Mischievous**

Lunarians were mischievous by nature, though they hid it well.

 **I.**

So well, in fact, that the first time he caught a glimpse of this trait, he wasn't entirely sure that's what he saw.

She was discussing something in low whispers with her Mercurian guardian when he and Jadeite entered his private gardens. Something that had sapphire blue eyes shining in curiosity and a head of short, dark blue hair tilted slightly to the side.

"Endymion!" she breathed when she spotted them, silver-blue eyes shining with adoration. When she turned her attention to the blond man beside him, a spark of confusion entered those orbs. "I thought Zoicite was to be your chaperon tonight?"

"Zoicite felt the need to work off some.. frustrations tonight," Jadeite informed her, blue eyes glancing at the woman behind her. She noticed, confusion entering her eyes as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. "I offered to switch with him this once."

Silver-blue eyes flashed then, but it was too quick for either man to make out what exactly it was. "Well, then, would you please lead the way, Lord Jadeite?" she asked, all naiveté and innocence as she looped her arms around one of Endymion's.

"Why, of course, dear Serenity," he said, flashing her a charming smile.

She giggled as he turned to lead them further into the gardens. Neither man noticed the quick yet meaningful glance she sent her guardian over her shoulder. Nor did they notice as she silently slipped away toward the part of the castle that housed Zoicite's private chambers.

It was only when they reached the very center of the gardens that he noticed the absence of her guardian. "Serenity," he began, looking down at the woman on his arm, "where is Mercury?"

She blinked slowly, moving her head to look behind her. Though she already knew the woman would not be there, she did not let it show on her face. Instead, she delicately shrugged her shoulders. "She was saying something about finishing up some research tonight. Perhaps she's made her way to your library?"

"She does seem to prefer reading when she's on chaperone duty," Jadeite mused.

"Don't worry," Serenity giggled at the look on his face. "She knows how to stay out of sight." Endymion visibly relaxed at her words.

* * *

The next morning, as he was dressing for breakfast, the door to his bed chambers opened and closed within the span of five seconds. Zoicite stood with his back pressed against the wood, blond curls loose and green eyes wary.

"Zoicite," he greeted, confusion clear in his tone and on his face, "is something wrong?"

"No," the younger man replied with a shake of his head. Then he frowned. "Yes." He rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door to pace the length of the room. Running one hand through his hair, he snapped, "I don't know!"

"Okay," he replied soothingly. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I slept with one of Serenity's guardians last night."

Endymion blinked and sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. "Pardon?" He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

The blond groaned, raking a hand through his hair again. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was perfectly content with Calena! But she was there, Endymion, in my chambers!"

His mind reeled. Quite a few questions formed in his head, but the one that passed his lips was, "What happened?"

A piercing look was his only response at first. It was only after he knew Zoicite had determined his question came more from shock than eagerness that he received a verbal response.

Green eyes closed as their owner fell back against the wall. "She watched. Then, she, ah, participated."

After that statement, he almost asked which guardian, before realizing only one had been on Earth last night. Mercury. He failed to mask the look of surprise on his face. He had definitely not expected _that_. Especially not from the petite Mercurian with the icy disposition. No one would have, right?

A sudden nagging feeling in the back of his mind brought Serenity's face to the forefront of his thoughts. He mentally shook the image away. Surely, his sweet Serenity hadn't known what her guardian had been up to last night?

Banishing the thought with a shake of his head, he looked up at the youngest of his generals. He knew there was only one more question worthy of asking. "Are you going to see her again?" Leaf green locked with midnight blue, and Endymion had his answer.

* * *

 **II.**

The next time he glimpsed it was at a ball. He was dancing with Serenity when he noticed Jadeite leading her Martian guardian onto the floor. He faltered in his steps, causing Serenity to frown in confusion.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, giving her a gentle smile. "I was simply surprised." When her eyes turned questioning, he spun her so that she could see the couple dancing not too far from them. "I didn't expect her to ever say yes."

There it was again. That flash of something in her eyes. This time, it lingered as she spun out away from him, bumping into the Princess of Mars in the process. She gave a very convincing, yet completely fabricated, drunken giggle and threw an apology over her shoulder as she tugged him back into the throng of dancers. She didn't even bother to mask her voice.

"What was that?" he asked, surprise evident in his tone.

When her eyes met his, the flash was gone. She smiled up at him. "Just a little push," she answered, her eyes moving to look over his shoulder. An impressive feat, seeing as the top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

By the time he maneuvered them so that he could see what captured her attention, all he saw was Jadeite heading for the gardens. He frowned and began moving in the same direction. "I should go check on him."

Serenity's eyes widened briefly as she followed him, before she schooled her features into a look of consideration. "Perhaps you should simply have the guards clear the gardens, allow him to get some fresh air in peace while he thinks?" She nodded to herself, seemingly rather liking that idea. "While you're at it, make sure no one else ventures out there for a good hour or so."

He looked down at her, one black eyebrow arched. "Is there something I should know about?"

She pouted up at him. "I just thought some solitude would be nice. It seems like something he needs right now."

He slowly nodded, that nagging feeling returning. Pushing it aside, he found the nearest guard and gave him the instructions she'd thought of. The guard nodded and disappeared to carry them out. Serenity was beaming at him when he turned back to her, already pulling him back onto the dance floor.

* * *

The guard intercepted him on his way to his chambers after the ball. Looking to be immeasurably nervous, the man spoke, "Lord Jadeite was not alone in the gardens, Sire."

One black eyebrow arched. "Who was with him?"

"The raven haired woman who accompanied your dance partner."

Endymion barely managed to kill the groan that rose in his throat. "Please tell me they weren't doing anything indecent." The man shifted from one foot to the other. This time, Endymion didn't even try to stop the groan. "In the gardens?"

"Against a tree, Sire."

"Did anyone else see them?"

"No, Sire, just myself."

"Tell no one else of this," he ordered.

"Of course, Sire," the man responded, bowing deeply before turning to walk away. Endymion groaned again. He was going to have to have a word with Jadeite about keeping certain acts behind closed doors. Especially if he was going to partake in those acts with the Princess of Mars.

Serenity's smiling face flitted through his mind. He recalled her insistence that he clear the gardens and prevent anyone from venturing out there. He froze with his hands on the door knob of his private rooms. His eyes widened at the thought that his dear Serenity had known what was going to happen in those gardens.

After all, she had teleported back to the moon by herself, nonchalantly waving off the absence of her guardian.

* * *

 **III.**

He finally figured out what it was the third time he saw it.

They were sitting on the lip of the small fountain housed within his rose garden, a favorite place of hers, when two of her guardians joined them. "You couldn't wait two days, princess?" the tall brunette asked with a chuckle, green eyes sparkling in amusement. The raven haired woman beside her smiled tenderly, but her violet eyes kept flickering to scan their surroundings.

Serenity's cheeks flushed pink as she grinned. "I could have," she stated simply, "I just didn't want to."

Her Jovian guardian lightly shook her head as she moved to lean against a nearby tree. "Well, I suppose we'll give you a few minutes, then."

Serenity pouted. "Just a few minutes? Surely you could spare an hour or two?"

"What do you propose I do for that amount of time?" the Jovian asked, one russet eyebrow arched.

"I hear the private training room is rather well equipped," Serenity mused. She turned to look at Endymion. "Would it be okay for Jupiter to utilize that facility?"

He looked down at her questioningly. She had been there when Nephrite had announced that he would be in their private training room if anyone needed him. Did she not know the affect her Jovian guardian had on the dark haired man?

As his eyes bore into hers, he saw that flash again. A familiar nagging entered his mind, telling him she knew exactly the affect that was had on the man. His eyes widened, as he suddenly knew exactly what it was that kept flashing threw his beloved's eyes. Mischief. Pure, unadulterated mischief.

He didn't know what exactly the woman in his arms was up to, but he knew, in his heart, that it couldn't be a bad thing. So, he slowly nodded. "That should be fine."

Serenity beamed at him before turning to look at the brunette woman with large, pleading eyes. "Please, Jupiter?"

The Jovian sighed, but there was a small smile dancing on her lips. "Very well."

Endymion gave her directions as she kicked off of the tree. She waved over her shoulder as she headed into the castle. Once she was out of sight, and hearing range, Endymion turned to Serenity. "I hope you know what you're doing, love."

She smiled at him and leaned in closer. "I know very well what I'm doing."

She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. As he returned it, he didn't even notice that her Martian guardian was no longer with them in the garden.

* * *

It was an hour later when a loud boom of thunder sounded above them and rain suddenly poured from the skies. Serenity shrieked merrily as he quickly pulled her into the castle. They quickly made their way to the private common room he shared with his four generals. Zoicite glanced up from the papers that littered the table in front of him. As Endymion went to grab some spare towels they kept in the room, he asked, "What happened to the two of you?"

"It just suddenly started raining," Endymion snapped, irritated as he was now wet and cold.

Serenity, however, threw her head back in gleeful laughter as she accepted the towel he offered her. "I wouldn't say suddenly is the right word to describe the rain. Inevitably is more accurate."

Endymion gave her a calculating look. "What do you mean?"

Serenity grinned, her eyes practically shining with mischief now. "Jupiter can call upon storms. If she were to suddenly feel a rather unexpected and overwhelming release of emotion, it could cause a downpour like this one."

Zoicite's green eyes widened as he caught on to what the silver haired princess was saying. It took Endymion a few seconds more. When he did catch on, he could only stare at the princess before him. Though he didn't dare voice it out loud in front of Zoicite, he suddenly knew what she had been doing these past few weeks. She had been pairing them off, her guardians with his generals. She shot him a smug look that was gone before she turned to face Zoicite. Drying her long hair with the towel, she moved to ask what he was working on.

Zoicite happily began to ramble on about whatever complexity he was currently working on as Endymion sat down in one of the large chairs near the table. He wondered, studying the princess as she nodded and 'hmm'ed her responses, what it was she had in store for the last of his generals.

* * *

 **IV.**

To say he was surprised to find her standing in the private sitting room that connected to his bed chambers was an understatement. Her guardian had apologetically pulled her from the ball room a half hour ago with the intention of returning to the moon.

Her hands pushed firmly against his bare chest, he had removed everything but his pants upon entering his chambers, forcing him to fall onto the couch behind him. His eyes widened as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. The desire swimming in her silver-blue eyes made his mouth dry.

"Where's Venus?" he managed to ask, knowing the leader of her guardians would not have returned to the moon without her.

"In the throes of passion courtesy of General Kunzite," she informed him with a smirk.

"Did you pair your guardians with my generals just to get me alone?" he asked.

"Not entirely," she purred, brushing her lips against his. He had to fight to maintain a clear head. "While I admit that was high on my list of motives, it was not my only motive."

"May I inquire as to your other motives?"

Seeing the concern in his eyes, knowing that it stemmed from worry for the men who were like brothers to him, she leaned back slightly. "The girls will not be my guardians forever," she explained. "Once I wed and become Queen, I will become the holder of the Silver Crystal. I will have enough power to protect myself. While they have the option of staying by my side, I don't want them to if it means forgoing love."

"I understand that," he murmured. He had felt no small amount of guilt when the four men he called brothers pledged themselves to him. Still, he couldn't quite figure one thing out. "But why did you pair them the way you did?"

She laughed then. "Oh, Endymion, could you not see it?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Their actions didn't exactly speak of affection."

She grinned, knowing well which actions he referred to. "Zoicite's intrigued Mercury from the first day they met. His intellect matches her own, something not many people can boast. He's charming and quick-witted and clever, but he's also a ladies' man. He's had quite a few lovers, and while Mercury was no novice, she's only had one lover before him. She didn't understand what she could possibly have to offer him, so she resorted to her best defense mechanism. An icy disposition."

Intrigued now, he leaned toward her. "How did you convince her she had something to offer?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I reminded her that while Zoicite may be an excellent lover, he was still a man. Her first lover was a woman," she paused to giggle at his widened eyes, "therefore, she, more than likely, had the capability of better knowing what a woman wanted."

"You sent her to him that night, after finding out that he'd have a woman with him."

"I would've sent her even if he'd been alone. The other woman was an added bonus. I hear she greatly enjoyed the company of my guardian."

"Did you know that he'd been fantasizing about her for weeks before that?" he asked.

"No!" she gasped, eyes widening.

He nodded. "It's half of the reason he begged Jadeite to switch with him that night, when he saw that she was your chaperone." He paused for just a second, his thoughts now on his second youngest general. "What about Jadeite? I thought Mars despised him. She's been avoiding him for just over a month now."

"She avoided him because she loves him. She knew that he was physically attracted to her, but she wanted all of him. She didn't want anything to happen without him knowing that. Unfortunately, she was afraid to broach the subject with him, afraid he would reject her."

He frowned in confusion. "How did bumping into her accomplish anything?"

"Skin to skin contact is the fastest way to flare a Martian's passion into life. If it's a strong enough passion, it overrides everything, including mental barriers. When I bumped into her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself."

His eyes widened in realization. "He was able to hear her thoughts." She grinned down at him. A look of appraisal entered his eyes before he decided to move on. "Jupiter?"

A sigh slipped past her lips. "Jupiter took a liking to Nephrite almost as soon as they met. You have to understand, though, that he was not the first man to ever catch her attention. Unfortunately, the others who did so only saw her as a warrior, one of the guys. No one ever saw the woman underneath." Her eyes darkened with sadness. "So, she hid behind arrogance. She became the best warrior the universe had to offer. She's even taken down Uranians, albeit during practice, but still an impressive feat!

"So, when I noticed the way Nephrite started to look at her, as if he were undressing her with his eyes, my decision was made. If he'll let her, she'll show him that there's so much more to her than arrogance. She's actually very kind and sweet and by the Gods can that woman cook."

He chuckled, thankful that her eyes lost some of their sadness. He leaned up to peck her on the lips. "He'll be good to her," he assured. She gave him a bright smile. "Now," he began slowly, "what about the last pair?"

"They were all too easy," she said, smile morphing into a grin. "Surely you've seen the way they look at each other?"

He nodded. Of course he had. "Their respective duties are the only thing standing in the way."

"Exactly. Which is why I ordered Venus to tell him what I told you when you asked of my other motives. I figured once he realized that he wouldn't be choosing between the two of you, things would move along fairly quickly. If the noises I heard before I left were any indication, it worked."

"You listened?" he asked, both eyebrows arching.

"I wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted," she murmured, eyes darkening as she closed the distance between them, pressing her body fully against his. "Hopefully, he'll tire her out and we'll have until just before dawn."

He groaned into her mouth when she pressed her lips to his and rocked her hips forward. One thought flitted through his mind as his hands begin to tug her dress up. _Dear Gods, this woman is perfect_. Her dress was dropped onto the couch to his left as her hands worked to unfasten his pants. She quickly stood up to slip her white lace panties down her legs as he quickly shimmied out of his pants.

"Mercury says it doesn't hurt if you do it quickly," she murmured as she resumed her position on his lap.

He nodded, the knowledge that she was still intact not surprising to him. In one swift motion, he was fully inside of her, having barely noticed the brief resistance. Her eyes closed and a low moan escaped her lips. He became even more aroused at the enticing noise.

One of her hands rested lightly on his chest while the other reached out to grasp the back on the couch. She rocked her hips forward again. His arms went to circle her waist as he groaned. His lips found one of her nipples, his teeth lightly nipping at the bud. She gasped, arching her back when she rolled her hips this time. Her pace increased, her grip on the back of the couch tightening. His hands moved to cup her ass as he lavished attention onto her other breast.

He readjusted them just enough so that he was hitting her even deeper. Her rocking became faster, cries of pleasure flowing from her lips. He groaned as his hands gripped her a little tighter. She cried out when her release came. Her clenching around him sent him tumbling over the edge, her name passing his lips in a deep moan. She adjusted so that he wasn't inside of her before leaning against him, breathing heavily.

"It certainly doesn't seem like this was your first time," he murmured against her pale skin.

She giggled. "Mercury has quite a few books on the subject. She let me read them."

"Well then," he said in a low, deep voice that made her shiver. He stood in one swift motion, her in his arms, and made his way into the next room. He tossed her onto the bed, causing another giggle to pass her lips, before crawling onto it himself. "Let's see what else you've learned."

"Good idea," she mused, that mischievous shine taking over her eyes as one slender hand moved to wrap around him. His eyes went wide as he grew hard once again, before fluttering closed as she began to stroke him.

"Oh, Goddess," he moaned, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. His arms, holding him above her, quaked. She ran her thumb over the tip. He bit out a particularly vulgar word.

Her hands were suddenly thrown above her head, her feet quickly following, his hands maintaining a tight grip on her ankles. When he thrust inside of her, she cried out. He didn't give her time to adjust, instead picking up a fast, hard pace, but that only incensed her more.

She moaned before pleading with him, "Harder!"

He happily obliged, slamming into her with each thrust. She reached down between them with one hand, her fingers quickly finding her clit. He nearly came undone as his eyes focused on that hand. Her cries became louder, his grunts turned into moans.

This time, when she came, she threw her head back against the pillows and screamed. He cried out shortly after, managing to pull out and collapse beside her so that he didn't crush her under his weight. They were both breathing heavily, her body continuing to shudder for a good five minutes.

When the numb feeling started to leave his limbs, he rolled over and pulled her close before pulling the bed sheets up around them. He rested his chin on the top of her head, next to one of the now askew buns of silver-blonde hair, and murmured sleepily, "I love you, Serenity."

He could feel the happiness radiating off of her and knew a bright smile was gracing her features. "I love you, too, Endymion."

Content, he let himself drift of to sleep. He would awaken to Venus pulling her out onto his balcony, sending him a wink over her shoulder before she disappeared with his goddess.


End file.
